


Show Me How You Want It

by darlingfear



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfear/pseuds/darlingfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't take the way Bull flirts so openly with the Inquisitor. He wishes he could be so bold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How You Want It

“No dignitaries?” Lavellan gasped.

Cullen swears he saw her mouth a prayer, her face lighting up. It was a rare occasion that Skyhold didn’t host some royal family or another. Even rarer was Josephine informing the Inquisitor. Now, he realized why she was so excited.

In the tavern, deep into a dark corner Lavellan sat with Bull, his Chargers, and a few companions. Her deep auburn hair was pulled away from her face into a messy up-do, tendrils of it coiling down her neck. She did not wear the traditional formal wear that was thrust upon her by Josephine (“We have to keep up appearances”). Instead she had no shoes on, a short top that looked almost like small clothes, and soft leather pants. He wondered if this was typical garb for her clan.

Cullen tore his eyes away from her and gathered the next round. He swayed a bit, the mead sloshing and spilling on his hands. When he set down the cups, each person flew to their own, but took sips, except Lavellan. Half of her’s was gone in one go. Her face was drunkenly flushed, the pink spreading down her neck and to -- No can’t look there. She’s the Inquisitor. You’re just her advisor. Still, Cullen couldn’t help but steal a glance. The tops of her breasts were slightly pink too. He averted his gaze when Bull pressed a hand to the small of her back. It was no secret that the Qunari had a liking for red-heads, the Inquisitor was no exception. Cullen wished he was as bold as Bull, whose hands roamed up her spine causing her to shudder, and fingers played with her hair.

Cullen took a long drink from his mead, ignoring the pang of jealousy. He recalled that after Lavellan undertook training to become a Reaver, Bull was almost on her in arousal. She had said the smell of dragon’s blood had sent him into a tizzy. He gripped his mug tightly, staring into the amber liquid as Bull pressed lips to the hollow of her ear, whispering something that made her flush and drink quickly.

Cullen half engaged himself in conversation with Varric. The dwarf was always a comedic distraction. He only gave half of his attention to Bull getting up to fetch more alcohol.

Finally, after his sixth, or ninth drink, he couldn’t remember, Cullen left, unable to take the way Bull blatantly flirted with the Inquisitor.

Cullen stumbled to his quarters, the ladder was a poor choice. Flopping onto his bed, Cullen kicked off his boots. With great effort he finished undressing, tossing his cape over the bottom of the bed. He was too warm, too caught up in the way she looked, so carefree. He realized it was because she looked her age, a young twenty-four. He couldn’t believe how young she was, often adopting this air of severity and callousness. Everyone and everything was free for Lavellan to scrutinize and her face never betrayed her emotions. At least until she was drunk.

By the Maker he wished he could have met her outside of the Inquisition. At a time when she was always so carefree and vibrant. Maybe she dressed more modestly, or less. He wasn’t sure. The cold didn’t seem to bother her so long as she wasn’t injured. He remembers finding her after Corypheus attacked Haven. He felt lost, hopeless as they moved slowly further and further away from Haven. Most had given up hope that she’d return. Even Cullen. Though he would’ve bet money that she’d return, that look she gave him when she sent them away to face Corypheus alone. The sheer determination that masked her fear. But finding her… it made Cullen realize he was infatuated with her. She was so cold in his arms, even her vallaslin blended into the paleness of her face. Her dark eyes murky with sleep as they searched his face. The subtle recognition that she was safe. She smelled of sweat, dirt, and elfroot. Her scent washed over him as he carried her close to his chest.

Cullen groaned. He wanted to smell her again. Have her look at him the same way she had looked at him that night. He wasn’t a fool, she flirted with him and he with her, but it was possible she did this with everyone. He imagined her saying his name in a whisper, as she always did when trying to get his attention. The way she would lean just a fraction closer, staring at him till he looked away from his papers. Maker he wanted her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, feel her flesh against his. He wanted to take her, fill the air with her moans.

Cullen’s hand slipped under his small clothes, unable to contain his desire. He moaned as his hand slid up, thumb brushing against the sensitive tip.

A giggle followed his moan.

Cullen’s hand shot out of his smalls and he sat up. The amount of alcohol chided him for moving so quickly as he flopped back down.

Lavellan hovered above him, a wide grin spread on her face.

“D’you always moan for yourself, or have other’s made you?” She slurred.

Cullen groaned and rolled away from her, pressing his face into his pillows. This wasn’t happening.

“I could help.” Lavellan sat next to him. Her small hand was ice against his back and he shivered in delight as she trailed her fingers up and down his spine.

Lavellan gripped his hip and forced him on his back. She wasn’t smiling anymore. Her face had grown serious but not sever. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. When he didn’t respond she pulled away, averting her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I thought-- with the flirting -- it-- I was stupid.” She went to stand up but Cullen caught her wrist, sitting up in the process.

“Are you sure? I thought that you and The Iron Bull…”

Her mouth fell open, “Oh, Creators no. He may but it has only come up since drinking dragon’s blood.” Again she laughed, a deep throaty sound.

With little effort, Cullen pulled Lavellan on top of him. Her mouth was hot against his, her tongue flicking against his. She moaned when he gripped her arse and bucked his hips up. His mouth moved to her ear, nibbling gently, as his fingers rubbed the tips of them. He felt her own hips grind against him. Then she sat up, fingers hooked into her top. She pulled the material over her head. She wasn’t wearing anything under it and it made him throb more. He cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumb over the nipples. Maker she was softer than he could’ve ever imagined.

Lavellan leaned down and kissed him sloppily. She trailed kisses down his chest, nipping at the flesh just above his small clothes. He lifted his hips and let her pull away the fabric.

“Show me what you were doing before I interrupted,” She purred, her lips just grazing the head.

Cullen gripped his length and began slowly moving his hand up and down. He moaned when her mouth wrapped around, her warm tongue licking the underside. With his other hand, he tangled his fingers into her hair, pushing her head down a bit further. With a little force Lavellan removed her mouth from him and began shimmying out of her pants and small clothes. Her mouth resumed her ministrations, and her own hand replaced his. Again, Cullen grabbed her hair, giving it a firm tug and she moaned against him. He watched as her free hand slid between her legs. Her head began bobbing up and down faster, moans increasing in frequency.

Cullen gripped her hair tight, feeling a warmth spread down from his stomach. He pulled her mouth off of his member and brought her mouth to his. She tasted salty now and it aroused him more. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her to sit on his stomach. He took the hand that was inside herself and sucked at her fingers, moaning at her taste. Hooking his arms behind her knees and supporting her ample bottom with his hands, Cullen pulled Lavellan further till her sex hovered above his face. The dark curls glistened with moisture, her smell strong. Cullen licked from the bottom of the slit to the top, swirling a figure eight around the bundle of nerves and trailing his tongue back down. He did this a few times, till she was trying to grind herself against his mouth.

Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady as he pushed one finger past her hair. He pumped into her and then added a second finger, curling them slightly. His mouth peppered kisses on her clit, his tongue flicking against it. Finally, he encompassed her clit with his mouth, letting his tongue dance across it, repeating a few motions when she gasped and bucked against his face. Her walls began tightening around his fingers and Cullen eased the grip on her waist, letting Lavellan have full control. She bucked wildly on him, her thighs trembled against his ears and her nails dug into his chest as she leaned back. When he felt her walls flutter around his fingers, her hands flew to her chest, twisting and pulling at the nipples.  
She stilled above him and he removed his fingers from her. Swiftly, Lavellan caught his hand and took his fingers into her mouth, tongue swirling between and around them.

“Well, Commander, I’m yours to command.” She whispered, licking his bottom lip.

Cullen tried not to laugh, clearly dirty talk was not her strong suit. With ease, Cullen flipped them, she laid under him, hair splayed out in a bloody crown, dark eyes half hidden. He kissed her tenderly, then moved to kiss her eyelids. Pressing his forehead to hers, he positioned his cock to her entrance. Maker she was so wet. Her hips wiggled, managing to push just the head in and he stilled her with one hand pressed firmly to her abdomen.

“I thought you were mine?” He smirked enjoying hearing her whine in protest.

Cullen slid in a bit more then pulled out, if she moved he was sure to fall out of her. He continued his shallow thrusts in a steady pace, enjoying the feel of her nails raking his back, arse, and thighs, trying to find purchase and spur him faster. When he could stand it no longer he snapped his hips pushing into her fully. Her moan was breathy and her back arched. He wasted no time sitting on his knees and throwing her legs over his shoulders. He gripped her hips tightly, pace increasing at her moaning out Elvhen words. Her legs slipped from his shoulders, spreading wider allowing him more access.

A warmth spread throughout his stomach, he was was nearing his climax. Cullen slid his arms under Lavellan and pulled her up, the momentum rolling him to his back. Lavellan braced herself on his thighs, finding an easy rhythm. Her hips rolled in waves against him. He could not deny the sight was something to behold. The Inquisitor rode his cock, breasts bouncing, head thrown back, and mouth wide open. She curled forward, digging her nails into his shoulder. Lavellan lifted herself and slammed back down, earning a moan from the Commander.

He wanted her closer, as close as she could when he came. His hand snaked into her hair pulling her to the crook of his neck and he lovingly bite down on the crook of hers. Lavellan slid one arm under his head and the other moved down his chest and to her clit. Cullen groaned as she squeezed his cock her own orgasm shuddering through her body.

“Cullen,” she moaned.

He felt the skin on his neck break as she bit down. He was close behind, moaning his cock twitched as he came in her.

They did not move for several moments, Lavellan wouldn’t let go. Finally, she trailed lazy kisses from his neck to his lips.

“I’ve--” she kissed, “been wanting--” she kissed him again, “to do--” he caught her bottom lip between his teeth.

When they pulled away Cullen whispered, “Me too.”

Lavellan climbed off Cullen and made herself comfortable in his bed. He sighed, nestling right behind her. She smelled of sweat, dirt, and elfroot. Her skin was soft and smooth as he dragged his fingers up and down her arm. Her hair tickled his nose but he didn’t mind, instead he just curled himself tighter against her, burying his face deeper into his neck.


End file.
